


Honeymoon

by CinderSpots



Series: Getting Married [4]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Because I'm incapable of writing something without it, But Mostly Smut, Consensual bondage, Cussing, Do you enjoy my tags?, Doesn't Happen, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Finally, French, Henry isn't in this one, How Do I Tag, I don't know, I need validation, I survive off of validation, I told y'all this was gonna be a smut fic, I've probably forgotten something important, Kinks, Lesbian Bar, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably a lot of that too, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, So much smut, Spanish, Thanks, are they funny, because apparently I'm only capable of writing smut, but I'm not entirely certain, but it's mentioned, but what's new, cause laziness, honeymoon phase, it'll probably get less explicit the farther you get, like every chapter, mentioned threesomes, or am I crazy, or at least making long fics with smut, please give it to me, so I'll just keep it at that, surprise surprise, there's some plot, um, wet dreams, which feels like a mood, y'all I used his name, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Araleyn's HoneymoonHonestly probably just a smut fic not gonna lie
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: Getting Married [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814677
Comments: 17
Kudos: 141





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> S M U T
> 
> Also helpful to read the other parts of the series
> 
> Especially the one before this one
> 
> But you don't have too.

They were  _ dangerously  _ close to getting kicked off. Just as Anne predicted. But she wasn’t complaining either. Just as Catalina predicted.

Once they left the plane they moved quickly to their hotel. Anne needed a little help walking, but they got there relatively quickly.

And then instantly passed out.

When they woke up it was nearing nightfall. “Fucking jet-lag.” Anne mumbled, waking Catalina up. She lazily reached over to Anne and pulled her closer, cuddling into her side sleepily. Anne began to stroke Catalina’s hair gently. “Somebody’s sleepy.” Anne cooed softly at her. Catalina mumbled a couple of incoherent words in response before snuggling closer to Anne.

Anne grinned at her wife’s antics. She kissed her head and curled up next her, allowing herself to go back to sleep for a few more hours.

_____

The next time Anne woke up, Catalina woke up with her. 

“I hate the world.” Catalina grumbled against Anne, determined to go back to sleep.

“You know maybe you wouldn’t be so tired if you hadn’t insisted on jumping me every ten seconds.” Anne responded, untangling herself from Catalina.

“Your sarcasm isn’t appreciated.” Catalina replied.

“Come on, get up.” Anne coaxed. “It’s time to get up.” Anne repeated. When Catalina did nothing Anne tried again. “Baby, you gotta get up.”

That got a response.

Catalina moved and pulled Anne on top of her. “Okay, when I said get up it wasn’t an invitation to make me more sore than I am already.”

“I’m inviting myself, and what else do we have to do.”

“ _ Wow _ , way to make a girl feel special.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Well then you’ve lost your excuse.”

“Really? You’re going to make me pick?”

“It shouldn’t be that difficult. You shouldn’t even have to think about it at all.”

“You’re absolutely right. I pick option one.”

“You are not funny.”

“I think we both know that’s not true.”

Anne glared at her, but quickly dissolved into giggles. Catalina smiled at her wife.

_ (Her wife. She was never going to stop repeating that, and was probably never going to stop grinning when she did.) _

Suddenly Anne stilled and looked at Catalina. Slowly she began to smirk.

“Well, if that’s what you want to do I certainly won’t be arguing.”

“Really? Because all you did was argue earlier -”

“Do you  _ really  _ want to keep going with that sentence?”

“....no.”

_ “Hmm. What I thought.” _

Catalina had been making Anne’s brain a puddly goo since the wedding. It was time for her to return the favor.

Anne prowled towards Catalina, making sure to sway her hips.  _ Just to be mean _ . Catalina sat still, her eyes trained on Anne. She gulped when Anne was finally in front of her. Anne slowly lowered herself onto Catalina and pushed her down on the bed with a sultry smirk.

Anne clicked her tongue as she looked down at Catalina. “You have had the upper hand for a while now, so I think it’s time that you _ laid down and let me take care of you _ .”

Catalina wasn’t expecting her to say that.

Her cheeks flushed, and her pupils blown, Catalina nodded her head. Instinctively knowing that was what Anne wanted from her. Anne leaned down and pressed slow, hot, opened mouth kisses to Catalina’s neck and collarbone, a smirk set firmly in place as Catalina’s mouth acted without her permission and let out a moan.

Anne’s hands gripped Catalina’s shirt and practically tore it off. Catalina eagerly leaned up, causing their teeth to buck as Anne moved to kiss Catalina. Anne forcefully shoved Catalina back down to the bed.  _ “I said lay down.” _ She growled at her.

Catalina’s eyes raked Anne’s body. Desperate to see some skin she darted forward and tugged Anne’s shirt off before she could push her back down. Anne tilted her head at her, almost daring her to misbehave again.

She was almost tempted to just to see what would happen.

Almost.

Catalina laid back down, lowering her head quietly. Anne greatly appreciated this sign of obedience. Anne slowly dragged Catalina’s leggings down, while Catalina lifted her hips up. Once removed, Anne slipped her fingers under the hem of her underwear, grinning when Catalina whimpered and jerked her hips upwards.

“ _ Please _ .” Catalina whimpered out.

“Please what?”

Catalina managed a glare. Anne raised an eyebrow at her. With a sigh, Catalina continued “Please stop being a tease and  _ fuck  _ me.” Anne’s eyes widened at this. Though Catalina was capable of cussing she really didn’t like to, so hearing the word fuck come out of her wife’s mouth made Anne a lot more excited than she normally would be. 

Though it probably helps that Catalina used the word in a specific context.

Anne quickly disposed of the underwear, and began to kiss her way up to Catalina’s heat, grinning in victory as Catalina jerked in a desperate attempt for friction. Catalina gasped as she felt Anne’s hot breath on her heat. Anne left a couple of hickeys on her inner thigh then confidently swiped her tongue.

Catalina appreciated this.

_ Loudly _ .

Anne moved her tongue slowly, occasionally adding quick bursts of speed. After a few moments Anne added a finger, moaning into Catalina’s heat at how easily it slipped in. Anne then quickly added another and began to pump quickly.

Catalina at this point was in absolute  _ shambles _ . Reduced to incoherent whimpers and moans. Eventually Catalina gasped out “I - I’m so close. Anne -  _ baby  _ \- please.”

Anne quickened her movements, determined to bring Catalina to her breaking point at a  _ staggering  _ pace.

“Anne -” Catalina screamed as she came. Anne continued her fast pace and Catalina quickly became undone. 

Anne slowed her movements while Catalina calmed down.

Licking up the remaining juices, Anne moved back upwards and kissed Catalina firmly. Catalina laid on the bed panting heavily. 

Suddenly Catalina flipped herself on top of Anne. “Oh, you don’t -” Anne tried, but Catalina quickly shushed her. 

Unlike Anne, Catalina did not tease her. Knowing full well that teasing might actually end in a fight.

(She learned from that experience. She didn’t even know Anne had that much vengeance in her.)

Catalina put two digits into Anne, pumping quickly. After a moment or two Anne started to rock her hips in sync with Catalina’s fingers. Catalina curled her fingers, quickly finding Anne’s sweet spot.

Catalina moved her fingers faster, curling them with deadly precision. Anne shrieked when Catalina curled her fingers just right. “Holyfuckohmygod -  _ shit _ !” Anne screamed as she orgasmed.

Catalina removed her fingers slowly and offered them to Anne, who sucked on them  _ obscenely _ . Catalina grinned and kissed Anne slowly. She then collapsed beside her.

After a couple of minutes Anne spoke up. “ _ Oh my god, _ now I’m hungry.”

Catalina laughed. “Good luck finding anything that’s open at this time.”

“I would say you suck, but that would be  _ ungrateful  _ and a  _ complete lie. _ ”

Catalina giggled and pulled Anne closer to her, Anne curling into Catalina and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne manipulates Catalina into letting her have coffee.
> 
> Also smut, but whats new

They  _ miraculously  _ fell into the time zone.

When they left Catalina instantly had a list of places she wanted to see. Anne watched her with fondness. 

Catalina was so excited to be home.

They mutually agreed to stay away from museums. There was a dangerously high chance that they would be featured in one, and would probably correct someone about something. Outing them to the public would remove any sort of privacy that they hoped to achieve.

Anne had never seen Catalina so happy. 

(Well maybe on their wedding day, but she’d gotten fairly  _ drunk  _ and now had a hazy memory of the after party.)

Catalina was currently asking someone for directions. Well that’s what she was supposed to be doing, but from how chatty they were being Anne realized Catalina was distracted. Anne sat there for at least 5 minutes before Catalina refocused herself.

“ Nos puede dar direcciones?”

“Claro! ¿A dónde?”

Once Catalina finally received instructions on where to go, she turned and winced apologetically when Anne huffed and turned away.

Anne knew she was being ridiculous. But if she pretended to be upset enough, Catalina would probably let her do something  _ drastic _ .

Like drink coffee.

“What direction?” Anne asked, refusing to look at Catalina.

Though she couldn’t see it, Anne knew that Catalina had thrown her head up to the sky and had her arms up. Silently asking ‘why?’

“ _ Anne _ .” Catalina said approachably. Anne sighed in response. “ _ Anne I’m sorry _ .” Anne hummed. “I’m sorry, how long were you waiting?” 

Anne turned “10 minutes.” Catalina bit her lip, something she did when she was thinking. With a sigh she said “Is there anything I can do to make you actually talk for longer than 10 seconds?”

Anne grinned. “I suppose.” Catalina looked at her apprehensively. Clearly realizing what she’d just said could bring mass chaos.

She was right.

“ _ Coffee _ .” That was all Anne had to say before Catalina gasped in horror. The look on her face said it all. Her brain was at war with itself. Her logic side telling her ‘ _ absolutely not. She’ll burn the town down _ ’. And her emotional side telling her ‘ _ do it, she won’t be upset with you anymore. _ ’ and probably more.

“ _ One _ cup.”

“ _ Two _ .”

“One cup and i’ll let you have  _ chocolate _ .”

“......”

“Deal.”

_______

Catalina should’ve specified the amount of chocolate Anne could have.

Chaos. Absolute chaos ensued.

Fortunately with the dose of caffeine Anne was able to do a lot more than usual. It was just a task to get her to focus. Catalina smiled as Anne walked slowly behind her, finally crashing from her sugar high. Anne started to grumble in complaint when Catalina said “Let’s head back to the hotel.”

Anne brightened at this. “Yes, let’s do that. Definitely. Where there’s a bed and….. well mostly the bed.”

Catalina laughed and dragged her to their room. 

Anne instantly dropped on the bed when they entered.

“Hey, move over. There are two people here, and you are not the only one who's tired.” Anne grumbled, but shifted so that Catalina could also fit on the bed.

They laid there for at least an hour, laying in a comfortable silence. Eventually Anne got up. “We need to eat dinner.” She stated. “When did you become the responsible one in the relationship?” Catalina replied grumpily. “Since when did you become so lazy?”

That was a low blow and they both knew it. Anne said it because she knew it would spur Catalina into action. And it worked.

As they ate they wondered what the other queens were doing, and joked around. There was a brief argument about who would pay, Catalina winning. Anne narrowed her eyes at Catalina. “I’m paying next time.” She grumbled. Catalina chuckled in response. “Sure you are.”

Catalina and Anne took a walk, hand in hand, Catalina pointing out places and telling Anne what they used to be. Or telling her a childhood story of some terribly disobedient crime she had committed.

Turns out Catalina de Aragon was a  _ wild child _ . And Anne had no difficulty believing it.

Anne tugged at Catalina’s hand as they walked down the halls of the hotel, making their way to their room. Anne fumbled with her card for a moment before finally putting in and gaining access to their expensive room.

With a giggle, Anne yanked Catalina close and kissed her with a grin. Catalina wrapped her arms around Anne possessively and pulled her closer.

Catalina lost herself in Anne’s lips, easily forgetting the earlier tiredness. Eventually the thing we lovingly call air demanded to be present. They pulled away from each other, gasping for air.

Once they caught their breath, Anne lunged forward and kissed Catalina desperately, neediness relayed through every kiss. Anne gasped when Catalina bit her lip.

They tumbled on to the bed. Catalina quickly disposed of Anne’s shirt and bra, then slowly, as if paying Anne back for the previous night, dragged her shorts down. Once they were removed Catalina raked her eyes over Anne’s body hungrily.

Anne shivered as she watched Catalina lean down and kiss her stomach. She moved upwards, pausing at her breasts. Anne whimpered as Catalina fondled with them. Catalina bit on Anne’s neck and sucked over the angry red mark, causing it to bruise. She repeated the action over and over again until Anne’s neck looked like a leopard. Catalina grinned at the sight of this.

She moved upward and kissed Anne firmly, when she pulled away Anne chased the kiss and reconnected their lips. Catalina brushed her fingers against Anne’s heat, causing her to gasp. Taking advantage of this, Catalina slipped her tongue into Anne’s mouth. Anne moaned and responded in kind.

Catalina pushed a digit into Anne pumping quickly. Anne’s moans were swallowed in Catalina’s mouth. Catalina slipped in another digit, causing Anne to gasp. Catalina kissed Anne’s jaw, making her sigh in pleasure.

Catalina’s fingers continued their fast pace, bringing Anne to her orgasm quickly. Catalina, ever the over achiever, continued her pace. Making Anne crumble once again.

Catalina slowed down, allowing Anne to calm down before resuming her previous pace. Anne let out a loud moan as Catalina pumped.

Catalina added another finger, and moaned at how wet Anne still was even though she had already gone 2 rounds. Anne took slightly longer to orgasm than her 2nd time. But it still came quickly.

Catalina began to curl her fingers, and eventually found Anne’s sweet spot again. Anne jerked her hips in response to every pump.

When she came she shouted profanities in French, and Catalina’s name repeatedly.

Catalina removed her fingers and licked them clean right in front of Anne. Grinning when she rolled her eyes tiredly.

“I don’t think I can move.” Anne gasped out after a moment or two.

“That’s alright, just go to sleep. We are going back out tomorrow.” Catalina replied with a soft smile as Anne tiredly curled herself into Catalina.

“Ugh. Fine, but let me sleep in. I  _ refuse  _ to get up at 7 again.” Anne relented. Catalina smiled as she pressed a kiss to Anne’s lips, Anne responding tiredly with a soft smile. “Okay.” Catalina said as Anne fell asleep. Catalina not far behind.

Nuzzling Anne’s head Catalina whispered “I love you, Annie.”

“I love you too, Lina.” Anne replied in her sleep. Somehow still hearing her and responding.

With a grin, Catalina drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you give us directions? - Nos puede dar direcciones?
> 
> Sure! Where to? - Claro! ¿A dónde?


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K I N K Y

Catalina didn’t think Anne would be so  _ vocal  _ when having a dream. But here she was, awkwardly listening to Anne cry out in her sleep. Clearly having a wet dream, Anne thrashed in her sleep. Crying out again.

Suddenly she said something that Catalina couldn’t believe. 

_ Anne’s into that? _

Holy shit she had an idea.

That could possibly go very bad if she was wrong.

But she wasn’t wrong.

Right?

_____

When Anne woke up she saw Catalina staring into space. Anne could feel the heat flood to her cheeks as she remembered her dream.

_ Oh my god. _

“Please tell me you didn’t.”

“Yep.”

“Oh my god.”

“Yep.”

“How loud?”

“Loud enough that people are going to assume you had an extra fun night.”

“This is horrifying.”

“Well if we get weird looks we are going to pretend that I did that to you. Although I do feel slighted, I've never gotten you to be that loud.”

Anne stared at her in embarrassment.

“If it helps, in the dream it was you.”

“That does, thanks.”

Catalina was looking at her calculatingly. As if she was deciding something. Catalina yawned, “Well I am going to take a shower, you coming?”

Anne looked at Catalina in part surprise, and part hilarity. “ _ Seriously _ ?”

Catalina threw a grin her way, “Oh yeah, seriously.”

_______

Anne winced as she put her shirt on. “Did you have to slam me so  _ hard  _ into the tile?” She asked, mostly to be obnoxious. Catalina laughed from the other side of the room. “I’m pretty sure you  _ liked  _ that I threw you that hard.”

Anne didn’t respond to this, as she doesn’t respond to aggravatingly true comments like that.

“Whatever, what are we doing today?”

Catalina looked up, suddenly excited. 

“Well…..

_______

The day was just as tiring as the last.

Maybe more so considering Anne was very focused on the fact that Catalina definitely heard her having a wet dream. It felt like forever had gone by when Catalina told her that she would be right back.

She did not come right back

In fact it took her _ 30 minutes _ to come back. Anne was about to get up and go look for her when she returned.

“Where were you? I thought you’d been kidnapped.”

“Nowhere, sorry I took so long. You ordered for me right?”

______

When they finally ( _ finally _ ) went back to the hotel, Catalina grinned at her. It was her famed Cheshire cat smile that made a lot of people scared, but annoyingly made Anne turned on.

“So,” Catalina whispered in Anne’s ear. “Your dream was very descriptive.”

_ Oh hell _

“Really?” Anne responded an octave higher than usual.

“Oh yes, you even mentioned something specific. Very specific.”

_ Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit _

“How specific.”

“I went and got something.

_ No way. She didn’t. Oh my god she totally did. _

Catalina walked over to the bed, kneeled over, and pulled out a bag. She put her hand in (while making intense eye contact. The  _ bitch _ .) She pulled out a rope.

Anne wished she hadn’t gotten excited when she saw it. But that would be a complete lie.

“Oh, you heard that part.”

Catalina laughed. “I heard all of it.”

_ That  _ was news.

“W - what?”

Anne felt like she was being laughed at. And did not appreciate it at all.

“As I said before, you were  _ extremely  _ loud about it.”

Anne gulped as her eyes flashed from the rope to Catalina. Catalina moved towards Anne, slowly. “We don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable.” She offered. “ _ No _ !” Anne said suddenly, causing Catalina to jerk in surprise. “I - I mean, no I’m not uncomfortable. Just surprised, that’s all.”

Catalina smiled at Anne. “Put your arms behind your back please.” Catalina requested sweetly. Anne did as she was told, Catalina walked behind Anne and tied her hands behind her back. “ _ Too tight _ ?” She whispered into Anne’s ear.

Anne shook her head in response.

Catalina ushered Anne to the edge of the bed. Catalina sat Anne down, and grinned as Anne wiggled impatiently. “Hold still, angel.” Catalina whispered. Anne stilled her movements only slightly.

“Hmm.” Catalina hummed. Anne tilted her head in a silent question. “Should I be on my knees, or do you want me to use my fingers?” Catalina asked, wiggling her fingers suggestively.

“Uh -” Anne started, but then stopped as she was unsure herself in which one she wanted.

Catalina stared at her for a moment, then tilted her head. “Well, since you can’t seem to decide I guess I’ll just have to do  _ both _ .” She stated, as if she wasn’t technically dirty talking Anne.

Anne widened her eyes in surprise. Somehow Catalina always knew exactly what Anne wanted. Even when Anne didn’t know what she wanted.

_ God she’s amazing. _

Catalina grinned and spread Anne’s legs. She looked up at Anne, her eyes blackened with lust. With a grin, she dipped her head down and slowly traced Anne’s heat with her tongue. Anne let out a loud moan as Catalina explored her folds. Catalina hummed into Anne’s heat, causing Anne to gasp in pleasure.

Catalina inserted a finger into Anne, then quickly added another after feeling how easy the first went in. She wasted no time and began to pump quickly.

Anne was rather quick to crumble under the attention of Catalina’s sharp tongue and nimble fingers.  _ Too fast _ for Catalina’s liking.

So she kept going.

Anne whimpered as Catalina continued to make love to her. Catalina curled her fingers, Anne letting out a scream once Catalina hit her sweet spot.

Everytime Catalina’s fingers were deep inside Anne, her thumb was at Anne’s clit. Anne’s hips grinded sloppily against Catalina’s fingers. With every pump Anne moaned.

Anne’s walls began to clench and unclench around Catalina’s tongue and fingers. Catalina removed her tongue, and replaced it with another finger. Anne’s thighs trembled with effort as she tried to stave off her second orgasm.

Eventually though, all good things must come to an end. Anne screamed as she came, sending a flare of pride through Catalina’s body.

A whimper escaped Anne’s lips as Catalina slowly removed her fingers. She offered them out to Anne, and Anne put them in her mouth and sucked softly.

Catalina grinned. She pulled her fingers out of Anne’s mouth and wiped them on the sheets of the bed. Anne surged forward and kissed Catalina fiercely. Catalina gasped when Anne bit her bottom lip and dragged it between her teeth. Anne took advantage of this and slipped her tongue into Catalina’s mouth. 

Catalina returned the favor just as feverishly, relishing the little gasps and moans that escaped Anne’s mouth. While kissing her, Catalina reached behind her and undid the rope. After a few minutes of this, Anne removed the rope completely and moved down to Catalina’s neck and began to suck on it. Catalina whimpered when Anne pulled away, but quickly lost focus in her dislike.

Anne nuzzled herself into Catalina’s neck as she entered two digits into her heat. Grinning when Catalina rolled her hip against her fingers, Anne pumped faster. 

Catalina slipped into Spanish.

Which was a rare thing.

“ _ Oh, mierda!Ve más rápido, por favor _ !”

Anne stopped for a second, a little confused and trying to translate. Once she figured it out she laughed, her saying that caused Anne to do the exact opposite of what Catalina wanted.

“ _ Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est beau. _ ” Anne replied.

She picked her pace back up, and then quickened it. Catalina cried out in pleasure as Anne pumped quickly enjoying Catalina’s whimpers.

Catalina tumbled over the edge not soon after.

Anne moved slowly to Catalina’s face and kissed her slowly. Catalina smiled into the kiss.

Anne collapsed next to Catalina, smiling softly when Catalina wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close.

Anne stroked the side of her wife’s face as she felt her eyes start to close.

“ _ Je t'aime, Catty _ ”

Catalina smiled back at her

“ _ Yo también te amo, ángel. _ ”

She replied. Anne then cuddled herself as close as she could get to her wife, to the point where the only indicator of where Anne ended and Catalina began was their unsynced breathing.

  
“ _ Duerme mi amor, duerme _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, mierda!Ve más rápido, por favor! - Oh shit! Please go faster, please!  
> Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est beau - Whatever you want, beautiful.  
> Je t'aime, Catty - I love you, Catty  
> Yo también te amo, ángel. - I love you too, angel.  
> Duerme mi amor, duerme - Sleep my love, sleep.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S O F T
> 
> I'm gonna do that now. Just all caps, theme of the smut.

Catalina woke slowly. As she opened her eyes she instantly knew that getting up was going to be a challenge.

Her and Anne’s legs were _heavily_ tangled together, and her arms were wrapped around Anne. Anne was also using Catalina as a pillow and a heat source so it wouldn’t take much for her to wake up.

Catalina moved slowly, attempting to untangle her legs from Anne’s.

Instantly Anne woke up and latched on to Catalina. “ _No_.” She said childishly. Catalina sighed in response, “Angel, we gotta get up.” Anne pouted “No we don’t, and I personally am very tired from last night's events.”

Catalina opened her mouth to respond, but quickly shut it while her cheeks flared with heat.

“Also,” Anne added, “My hands hurt alot, I think I have friction burn.”

Catalina turned to Anne picking up her wrists gently. “ _Oh, baby I’m sorry_ .” Catalina cooed. Anne smiled up at her, “Well I know how you could make it up to me.” Catalina raised an eyebrow in response. “ _You could stay in bed_! We’ve been going out for the last two days, we deserve a rest.” Anne said convincingly.

“ I know you angel, if we stay in bed today you’ll want to stay in bed tomorrow.”

“Yes, but tomorrow you won’t quit bothering me about getting up. Unless you don’t want to get up.”

Catalina knew that Anne was daring her.

Catalina also knew that she would take up the challenge.

And most likely lose the challenge.

“Fine we can rest today, but we are going downstairs for breakfast.”

Anne huffed “ _Fine_.”

_______

Catalina walked Anne downstairs with her hand on the small of her back. Anne was clearly very comfortable in this position, and was rather reluctant to move from it.

When they sat down they ordered (Well _Catalina_ ordered, Anne was still struggling with Spanish.) 

Anne grumbled after the waiter left. Catalina smiled and leaned over to kiss Anne on the cheek. Anne’s mood lifted after this, but Catalina knew it would go right back down when the waiter returned.

She was right.

“Angel I know you don’t like having me order for you, but you still don’t know Spanish.”

Anne glared at her “Just wait until we get to France, then you’ll suffer like I did.” 

Catalina rolled her eyes at Anne’s pettiness while secretly fearing when the day came.

She really _was_ terrible at French.

  
  


They ate in a comfortable silence.

About half way through Anne gasped, “You _have_ to taste this!” She shrieked. Catalina smiled and reached over to eat some of Anne’s plate. 

  
She was _absolutely_ right. It was amazing.

Catalina tilted her head in a silent offering, Anne quickly accepted.

Once they were done they headed back to their room, earning a few knowing looks that clearly made Anne uncomfortable. “Hey,” Catalina whispered “we can just sleep, or watch whatever stupid show you want.”

Anne laughed, “Yes, insult me while trying to make me feel better. You’re great at this.” Catalina rolled her eyes playfully “Shut up, you know I’m bad at these things.” Anne softened at this “Hey, you’re great at making me feel better. You aren’t bad at _anything_.” Anne said while moving her arm up and down Catalina’s arm comfortingly.

“Hmm.” Catalina hummed as she leaned in and touched her forehead to Anne’s. Anne closed her eyes and they stayed there for a moment. Eventually they continued to their room.

Anne pulled Catalina gently towards her, kissing her gently. Catalina smiled and wrapped her arms around Anne’s waist and brought it to hers. Anne reached her hands up and started to gently scratch Catalina’s jaw, something she knew Catalina loved.

Catalina began to leave hot, opened mouthed kisses, trailing downwards from Anne’s jaw, neck, and collarbone, causing Anne to moan gently.

Catalina slowly brought her hands to the hem of Anne’s shirt and lifted it off her. Anne nudged Catalina, a sign that she wanted Catalina’s shirt off as well. Catalina reached behind Anne and undid her bra, her hands then moving to fondle with her now bare breasts.

Anne whimpered as Catalina rubbed them repetitively, after a few moments Catalina pulled Anne’s shorts off, and then took her panties off as well. Catalina picked Anne up and carried her to the bed, laying her down softly. 

Anne bit her lip as she watched Catalina undress. Raking her eyes over Anne’s body, Catalina crawled over Anne and inserted 2 digits into her heat. Anne arched her back in response and whined when Catalina kept her pace slow.

Catalina whispered sweet nothings in Anne’s ear as she made love to her. 

_‘I love you’ (obviously)_

_‘You’re beautiful my love’_

_‘You’re perfect’_

_“Keep going love, you’re doing so good.’_

Etc.

Catalina continued her slow pace, while moving back up to kiss Anne languidly. Anne’s hands moved to cup Catalina’s face as they kissed, she gasped when Catalina added another finger. Catalina rocked gently against Anne as she began to pump faster.

Anne snapped her head back in desperation and rolled her eyes into the back of her head. Her back arched as she came, a mix of ‘fucks’, incoherent moans, and Catalina’s many names spewing out of her mouth.

Catalina eased Anne down from her high, whispering soft words of encouragement. Anne lazed for a moment then flipped herself over so that now she was on top of Catalina.

With a grin, Anne trailed kisses down Catalina’s body, occasionally leaving hickeys. Catalina let out a soft moan as Anne worshiped her body. Catalina could feel Anne’s hot breath against her heat, and shivered in response.

Anne looked up at Catalina, “You’re absolutely _gorgeous_ , baby.” she said as she stared at Catalina hungrily. Catalina flushed at this, and then moaned again when Anne dipped her head and stroked her heat with her tongue slowly. 

Almost as if she was savoring Catalina’s taste, Anne closed her eyes and moaned into Catalina’s heat. Catalina reached down with one hand and placed it in Anne’s hair, tugging it gently with impatience.

Anne hummed into Catalina’s heat, causing her to gasp out in pleasure. Anne’s nails dug into Catalina’s thighs, she urged them to spread even more. Catalina allowed her legs to spread, to make more room for Anne.

Anne added a finger into the mix. Catalina’s hips grinded against Anne’s finger and tongue. Anne lifted her head up, eliciting a whine from Catalina. “You’re doing so good for me baby, just be patient.” Anne said. 

She then returned to her original position.

Catalina came undone once Anne suddenly added 2 more fingers. She tugged at Anne’s hair gently while orgasming. Anne crawled up to Catalina and kissed her languidly.

She then collapsed next to Catalina.

“So,” Anne starts, and Catalina already knows what she was going to say. “Do you still want to go out?” She asks playfully. Catalina reached her hand to hold Anne’s face, stroking her jaw with her thumb.

With a loving look Catalina replies. “No.” Anne raises an eyebrow in response to this, while smiling with affection. “I’d much rather spend today in bed with _you_.” Catalina ends in a whisper, merely centimeters away from her lips.

Anne grins in response.

“Well, you’re _certainly_ welcome to.” Anne whispers back before moving in to kiss Catalina.

Catalina grins and pulls Anne closer, glad that she relented and gave Anne what she wanted.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I N T E N S E
> 
> this is a lot more fun than it should be

Anne woke up lazily.

Well,  _ technically  _ Catalina woke her up.

Anne could feel Catalina’s light kisses travel around her body. Anne, still in denial about waking up, keeps her eyes closed until Catalina begins to kiss Anne’s face. Anne turns and cradles Catalina’s face, smiling while still keeping her eyes closed.

Catalina leans down, kisses Anne’s cheek, and slowly moves over to her lips. Moments away from reaching Anne’s lips naturally, Anne opens her eyes and pulls Catalina down for a slow, languid kiss.

Catalina grins into the kiss. Anne lets out a whine when Catalina pulls away. Anne flips them over, securing Catalina in the bed. Catalina puts her hands on Anne’s hips possessively and brings them down to meet hers. They kiss for a few long moments, and then pull away smiling.

“ _ Morning angel _ .” Catalina whispers.

“ _ Morning baby _ .” Anne whispers back, smiling once more when Catalina leans up and captures Anne’s lips for a quick kiss.

“ _ So _ .” Anne drawls. “What do you want to do today?” Catalina glares at her for a moment, but the fact that she is so clearly happy ruins the effect. Catalina tightens her hold on Anne before responding.

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ get smug about this, but I want to stay in again.”

Anne has to bite back her grin at this. “Whatever  _ you  _ want baby.” Anne says instead. She leans down and peppers kisses over Catalina’s face, causing her burst into giggles. Anne sighs in contentment as she leans her forehead down to Catalina’s.

Catalina moved one hand up Anne’s back and draws lazy patterns on it. Anne smiles against Catalina as she does this, and moves her hand to brush back Catalina’s curls that obstruct the view of her face.

“Hmm. Of course. Whatever  _ I  _ want, not what  _ you  _ want. Definitely not what you want.”

_ “Of course.” _

Catalina finally lets go of her, Anne collapses next to Catalina and instantly demands that Catalina wrap her arms around her and cuddle. Catalina attempts to roll her eyes, but her smile gives her away as she does as Anne’s requested.

_______

Anne wakes up when Catalina leaves the bed.

“Lina,  _ baby _ ?” She cries out, a little whiny that her wife isn’t in bed. Anne props herself on her elbows and opened her eyes. Catalina is getting ready for a shower. She turns and looks up at Anne apologetically. “I’m sorry angel, did I wake you up?” Anne glares at her for a moment. “No, the absence of you woke me up.” She snarks.

Anne goes quiet for a moment, then decides what she’s going to say next. “What are you doing?” Anne asks, feigning innocence. Catalina blinks at her for a moment. “I’m about to take a shower.” she replies, clearly unsure as to why Anne didn’t know that when she has a towel in her hand.

“Oh.” Anne says plainly. Then she asks another question “Can I join you?” Catalina looks at Anne suspiciously. “Fine, but don’t try anything.”

Don't  _ try  _ anything? Does she  _ know  _ who she married?

Anne simply grins in response, deciding that any verbal answer would be technically lying.

Anne stretches, and is acutely aware of how Catalina’s eyes are trained on her as she does. With a sigh, she puts her arms down and gets out of bed.

She almost falls to the floor when her feet hit the ground. She didn’t think it had been that long since she walked, but now that she thinks about it she spent the entirety of yesterday in bed. Even though she hadn’t been resting, she was still a little weak. Catalina darted forward and held Anne up until she found her footing. She then grinned. “You good there angel?”

Anne narrowed her eyes at Catalina, sensing that she was being made fun of. “ _ Peachy _ .” She replied in a high pitched voice. Catalina barks out a laugh at this.

Catalina goes into the bathroom and turns the water on as Anne strips. Catalina comes back into the main room to tell Anne the showers ready, but falls silent when she sees her wife. Anne looks up and sees that Catalina is staring at her and can’t help but poke fun at her as she had done moments before.

“See something you like?” Anne asks tauntingly. Catalina hums and looks Anne in the eye. “ _ Definitely _ .” She replies in a voice that’s a few octaves lower than usual. Anne stared at Catalina mutely for a moment before laughing it off.

As if that would stop the arousal that was pooling between her legs.

Anne stepped into the steaming shower first, completely unaware of Catalina’s intentions. Oh yes, originally Catalina had been very serious about actually taking a shower, but she should’ve known better about her lack of self control when it came to her wife. (or when her wife came for her) Especially since she was naked and wet.

And Catalina hopes that it’s in more ways than one.

Anne was at least trying. Trying to only take a shower, trying to not stare at her wife. Let it be known she was trying.

But as always the key word is: 

_ Trying _ .

Anne grabbed the shampoo and was about to start washing her hair, when Catalina stepped forward “Can I do that for you?” she asks. Anne hesitates, but finally relents when Catalina flashes a winning smile. “Sure.” Anne replies with a slight smile, handing her the shampoo bottle.

Catalina puts some in her hand, and starts massaging Anne’s head. Anne always loved it when Catalina played with her hair, so it was no surprise that she liked Catalina washing her hair as well.

“ _ Hmm, that feels good _ .” Anne hummed. Catalina continued to massage Anne’s head, eliciting tiny moans from her. Anne wasn’t trying to start anything this time, so she didn’t notice Catalina becoming more and more tense.

Catalina stopped massaging Anne’s head, causing Anne to whine in protest. “You need to wash it out angel.” Catalina whispered into Anne’s ear. With a sigh Anne began to wash out the foaming shampoo.

Once she had washed it out she began to reach for the soap. Catalina stopped her, “No.” Anne looked at Catalina in confusion for a moment, “There isn’t really a point to do that now.” Anne continued to stare at Catalina, blinking at her owlishly.

Catalina rolled her eyes at Anne’s obliviousness, then grabbed her hips possessively and yanked her in for a messy kiss. After Catalina pulled away she saw the realization dawn in Anne’s eyes, and before she could make a remark Catalina pulled her back in for another kiss that quickly turned desperate.

Catalina urged Anne backwards until she hit the wall. With a grin Catalina bit Anne’s neck, grinning even wider when she saw the angry mark it left. Anne pressed herself needily against Catalina, her legs already spreading, silently begging for attention. Catalina growled lowly at Anne and pressed her against the wall before sliding a hand down her body. Anne whimpers desperately when Catalina traces Anne’s entrance with her fingers. “What do you want me to do, angel?” Catalina husks into Anne’s ear, making her shiver. “ _ Anything you want _ .” Anne sighs back.

Catalina’s eyes darken considerably at this. “ _ Anything _ ?” She asks.

“ _ Anything _ .” Anne confirms.

Catalina then pushes two fingers into Anne, who moans loudly in response. Catalina keeps Anne pressed up against the wall as she worked her fingers in Anne.

Anne’s nails begin to dig into Catalina’s back as Catalina rocks against her. “ _ Baby _ .” Anne moans. Catalina kisses Anne while she adds another finger, Anne gasps when she does and Catalina instantly moves her tongue into Anne’s mouth.

Anne’s hips begin to rock against Catalina’s in sync, attempting to gain more friction. Catalina pulls away from Anne’s lips for a moment to regain her breath. Then she goes back in for another dizzying kiss. 

Catalina urges Anne on by whispering sweet nothings and encouragements. She begins to pump faster, which earns a loud moan from Anne who at this point is so desperate that her nails are definitely cutting into Catalina’s skin.

When she orgasms, her nails streak across Catalina’s back leaving angry red lines. Some of them bleed, Catalina can tell because the water running across her back stains red, and stings her back. She also lets out a strangled scream.

Catalina barely even feels the pain if it(though she will later), she’s too wrapped up in Anne’s pleasure. As Anne comes down from her high, her body twitches. Catalina slowly eases her way out of Anne.

When she fully removes her fingers Anne whimpers. She then pulls Catalina in for a desperate, and messy kiss that leaves Catalina breathless.

Anne then (naturally) ruins the moment by whispering cockily. “Don’t try anything.” She then lets out a laugh, clearly amused that she had in fact tried to simply take a shower and that it was Catalina who started shit.

Catalina rolled her eyes and kissed Anne to shut her up. Anne gladly reached her hands up to cup Catalina’s face. Suddenly Catalina jerked away, causing Anne to frown.

“What?”

“ _ Shit _ !” Catalina hisses. Anne looks at her worriedly, “That fucking  _ hurts _ !” She shrieks, and then quickly turns the water off. Anne moves forward and sees the marks on her wife's back. Anne grimaces, “ _ Sorry _ .” She whispers. Catalina looked up at Anne.

“Don’t be.” At this Anne tilts her head. “I enjoyed that  _ a lot _ more than I should’ve.” She adds, and then laughs at Anne’s startled expression. “But still, get something to clean these.”

Anne whispers another apology to Catalina then starts off to find something to help with Catalina’s new battle scars. As she searches she looks down at her nails.

  
“Alright we gotta make a change and clip you guys. As much as she liked it, I’m  _ not a fan _ of cutting my wife up.”


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Anne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took forever and I literally have no excuse other than procrastination

Catalina noticed Anne with a nail file in her hands the next day. With a frown she walked forward.

“What are you doing?”

Anne looked up at Catalina, startled.

“Making sure I don’t make your back look like it was mauled.” She replied in a ‘duh’ tone of voice. Catalina tilted her head and leaned down, placing her hands on the arms of the chair.

“I told you I liked it.”

“And then I said, even though you having an S&M kink is hot as _sin_ , I would like to not have my wife’s back shredded.”

Catalina raised her brow.

“You didn’t say anything about it being hot.”

Anne stared mutely at Catalina, realizing her mistake. She blinked at her for a few moments with her mouth open, and then picked the nail file up and continued.

“I’m rounding them down so they aren’t sharp enough to make you bleed. They’ll still leave marks though.”

Anne said a few minutes later. Catalina grinned at this, and turned to kiss Anne’s temple. Catalina left the room for a moment to go look for the vending machine. It was almost time for Anne to start whining about food and she wanted to be prepared this time. When she finally found the vending machine, she quickly sorted through the options and bought one of everything Anne would actually eat and then bought two things for herself.

When she turned around she was met with a man, he was relatively good looking. He smiled at her, and instantly Catalina knew that he was going to hit on her.

“Hola hermosa, cómo te llamas?”

_(Hello beautiful, what’s your name?)_

“No es asunto tuyo”

_(None of your business)_

The man frowned at this.

“Oye, no hay necesidad de ser tan grosera.” He said angrily. He then strode closer, attempting to force it out of her.

_(Hey, there’s no need to be rude)_

“Qué? Crees que puedes conseguir a alguien mejor que yo?”

_(What? You think you can do better than me?)_

Catalina lifts her chin up defensively.

“Ya tengo a alguien mejor que tú.”

_(I already have someone better than you.)_

The man scowls and looms closer, just before Catalina is about to shove him away Anne rounds the corner. For a moment betrayal flashes across her face, but then she seems to realize that Catalina has no way out. Because when she tried to push him away he didn’t budge. He was stronger than her. Anne placed a hand on his shoulder.

The man turns to her and grins.

“Ah! Tal vez seas más adecuada para mí.”

_(Ah! Maybe you are more suitable for me.)_

Catalina had brief thoughts of murdering him when he said that to her. But then Anne spoke up.

In perfect Spanish.

“Ah! Quizás puedas quitarle las asquerosas manos a mi esposa.”

_(Ah! And maybe you could get your disgusting hands off my wife.)_

The man jerked back in surprise, and Catalina felt smug satisfaction run through her body at this. Then worry. What if he tried to strong arm her into something?

Catalina would _probably_ follow through on that murder plot.

“Usted es su esposa? Por favor, ella podría hacerlo mejor que tú.” The man snarled.

_(You’re her wife? Please, she could do better than you.)_

Catalina stepped forward, but Anne put her hand up to stop her. She smiled. One of her deceivingly sweet smiles. And stepped forward so that she was nose to nose with the man.

“Crees que eres mejor que yo? Crees que ella te querría? Eso me hace reír. El solo pensamiento de que ella esté contigo probablemente hace que quiera arrojarse.”

_(Do you think you’re better than me? Do you think she would love you? That makes me laugh. The mere thought of her being with you probably makes her want to hurl.)_

The man flushes out of embarrassment, then turns and stalks away. Catalina grins at Anne, “You just yelled at some dude in _perfect_ Spanish!” she exclaims proudly. Anne looks at Catalina in surprise.

“Really?”

That’s when Catalina realizes that Anne had no idea she was speaking Spanish. 

Which was _super_ adorable.

“Turns out all it took was for you to get mad to get you to remember what I taught you.” Catalina muses.

Anne stared at her for a moment, and Catalina furrowed her brows as she waited for her to speak.

“Well that was a backhanded compliment if I ever heard one.” She stated while blinking at Catalina confusedly. Catalina gasped as she went over what she said.

“Oh, that isn’t what I meant! I - ”

Anne laughs and surges forward, kissing Catalina firmly. Catalina, glad that she isn’t in trouble for her accidental insult, kisses back feverishly. When Anne pulls away Catalina is a little dizzy. Anne presses her forehead to Catalina’s and whispers,

“You know, I really wasn’t a fan of that guy hitting on you.”

“ _Crazy_ , I wasn’t a fan either.” Catalina huffed in return.

Anne smothered a laugh and kissed Catalina again. When she pulled away Catalina chased her and reconnected their lips. Anne possessively gripped Catalina’s shirt that she had hastily put on earlier and kept her close until they ran out of breath. They pulled away, but left a minuscule space between their lips.

Anne tugged on Catalina’s shirt. “ _Off_.” She growled.

Catalina, never one to argue with her wife, instantly complied with the demand. Anne hums appreciatively when Catalina throws the shirt haphazardly aside. Her hands wander toward Catalina’s bra clasp and quickly unclips it and throws it in the same manner as the shirt was.

Anne growls when Catalina tries to take back control, causing Catalina gasp in surprise. Catalina isn’t going to pretend that Anne taking charge in the bedroom isn’t a little bit of a turn on.

Okay it’s _definitely_ a turn on.

She especially likes it when Anne bites her neck a little harder than necessary. Anne pushes Catalina down on the bed. She quickly takes her shirt and bra off to make it _‘even’_ as she said so innocently.

Anne begins to slowly trail away from Catalina’s lips, leaving hot, opened mouth kisses in her wake. She moves from her lips, cheek, neck, and collarbone. She hovers over her collarbone for a moment, sucking and leaving multiple hickeys as proof that she was there.

There was no place Catalina would rather her be.

Well, all but one.

Anne finally continues her journey south, once again pausing at Catalina’s breast. She stares right at Catalina as she fondles with them, making everything a lot more intense. Anne’s hands move to the hem of Catalina’s shorts (she was only supposed to be out for like 3 minutes, don’t judge) she loops her hands in her panties and tugs harshly, bringing both her shorts and her panties down at the same time. Catalina lifts her hips so that Anne can actually remove them from her body.

Once they were gone, Anne stopped and took Catalina in. Catalina flushed a dark red as Anne’s eyes moved up and down, determined to remember every little detail about her. Eventually Anne looked up and grinned at her devilishly.

“So _beautiful_ , sometimes I wonder how I could’ve romanced you.”

Catalina tried _so_ hard to roll her eyes and not blush, but ultimately failed. Anne grinned at the result of the compliment.

“You look even better when you’re all flushed too.” She cooed at Catalina, making her cheeks somehow heat up even more.

While Anne continued to shower Catalina in compliments, her hand moved to Catalina’s heat. She began to trace her entrance, causing Catalina to gasp. Catalina whimpered as Anne refused to stop teasing her. Anne kisses Catalina passionately and didn’t take long for their lips to part, allowing their tongues to explore each other's mouth.

Anne finally slipped a finger into Catalina’s heat, causing Catalina to moan. Anne shuddered at how easily her finger slipped in and quickly added two more. Catalina’s breathing became labored as Anne began to bite her neck, leaving very clear imprints of her teeth on it.

“You’re doing _so_ well _baby_.” Anne cooed in her ear, which made Catalina’s back arch in pleasure. She began to rock her hips insistently against Anne’s fingers. Anne’s harsh breath in her ear was bringing Catalina closer and closer to an orgasm.

At the last moment, Anne added a final finger grinning at the loud moan it elicited. When Catalina came she let out a strangled scream.

From Anne’s smug smirk, she was clearly thinking about how the customers of the hotel they were at would probably be scarred for life. Then Catalina realised that Anne wasn’t done with her yet.

Anne pushed Catalina’s hips down harshly. Growling with want, Anne moved down to her Catalina’s heat. Catalina’s hands moved, one tangled in Anne’s hair, and the other on the sheets to steady herself.

Also because she didn’t want to pull Anne’s hair out, but that isn’t relevant.

Anne wasted no time, she instantly began to lap at her heat at an insanely fast pace. Though maybe that wasn’t true, Catalina was still coming down from her first high and a little disoriented.

Anne closed her eyes and moaned at Catalina’s taste, clearly enjoying herself. Catalina was definitely enjoying herself as well though. Her legs which had been previously spread, were now clamped around Anne’s head. Anne kept her pace steady, not wanting to overstimulate Catalina.

Catalina yanked Anne’s hair.

_Hard_.

She was moments away from apologizing, but when she looked down Anne’s eyes were open and almost black with lust. She moved her tongue faster, and added another finger.

Catalina decided that maybe apologizing wasn’t the right thing to do.

Catalina also made a mental note of:

Anne _definitely_ is a fan of hair pulling.

Catalina cried Anne’s name out as she orgasmed. Anne licked Catalina’s thighs clean, while she crawled back up she wiped her mouth crudely. Catalina laid her head back as she came down from her high. Anne kissed her softly and laid down beside her, letting her hand rest on Catalina’s chest.

“Te amo Angel” Catalina whispered tiredly

_(I love you angel)_

“Je t'aime aussi bébé” Anne whispered back, a small smile playing on her lips as she traced patterns on Catalina’s chest.

_(I love you too baby)_

After a few minutes of resting Catalina sighed. “I am so _afraid_ to look in the mirror right now.” Anne laughed and responded, “ I hope you brought a scarf here, because you are _not_ going to have a fun last day in Spain if not.” 

Catalina grimaced. “We are also going to have to take a shower soon.” 

Anne grinned. “Will we _actually_ shower?”

“At the end, but I have _other_ priorities.”

Anne laughed and nuzzled the crook of Catalina’s neck in response.

  
Catalina _really hoped_ she brought a scarf though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAACCCCKKKKKK


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You actual get to read about the airplane sex instead of me just mentioning it.
> 
> W A R N I N G  
> The guy is mentioned,
> 
> And he's also going to be referred to as Voldemort in this, which will now be something I do regularly.

Anne was _totally_ right, her last day was totally ruined by the absence of a scarf.

People had been staring at her the entire time, to the point where she turned and hissed into Anne’s ear, “Did you have to be so rough?” Anne turned to her with a glint of mischief in her eyes and responded quickly, “I’m pretty sure you liked me biting you.”

Catalina shut up after that.

As they strolled through the streets they talked aimlessly, and Catalina ignored the people along the street who gawked at her. One guy actually stopped them and asked if she had been attacked by an animal.

Catalina should’ve stopped Anne from responding.

She didn’t.

Anne had replied with a smugness tinting her voice, “The only animal that was attacking her was me, and she welcomed it.”

Catalina flushed a bright red and dragged Anne away after muttering a ‘sorry’ to the innocent man who’d been genuinely concerned. After a moment or two Catalina stopped, and whipped around to face Anne.

Anne’s face blanched at the sight of Catalina.

“Are you _serious_ right now?”

Anne knew better than to actually respond. It was better to just let Catalina air herself out.

“Do you even think before speaking? I mean, he was legitimately worried,did you really have to say something so….. so.….. _provocative_?”

Anne kept her head down. 

“He really didn’t need to be scarred by that information Anne. And - ”

Catalina paused and looked at Anne with a frown.

“Why haven't you said anything yet? Usually by now you’ve said something mildly horrifying.”

Anne looked up at Catalina, but she still stayed silent. At this point Catalina was worried. Anne, her normally boisterous, chaotic, inappropriate, absurdly sweet wife was silent. Causing no trouble, making no jokes, and also not trying to sweet talk her way out of trouble.

Was the world ending?

“Anne?”

Anne stared at Catalina for a moment before finally speaking.

“It’s usually best to let you yell at me before I speak.” She stated.

Catalina couldn’t help but notice how Anne said it. She was almost being submissive about it. That’s when Catalina realized what was happening. Anne probably didn’t realize that she was even doing it, but the moment Catalina began to yell at her for being…….. outspoken she shut down.

She reverted back to how she would act with…….. _he who shall not be named_.

That made Catalina’s heart break.

“ _Angel_.” She whispered gently. She reached her arms out to Anne, and Anne flinched back.

For a moment Catalina’s arm hung in the air, surprise had overtaken her features. Anne herself seemed surprised at her actions. Then Catalina let her arm fall.

“We should head back, we need to pack.”

Anne nodded demurely, causing Catalina to visibly hold back tears.

  
  


The walk back to the hotel was silent and full of tension.

Anne was confused by her thoughts of Catalina. She would never be like Henry, yet fear was clouding her thoughts. Making her afraid of someone who would never hurt her. Logically Anne knew Catalina was just exasperated with Anne’s ridiculousness.

But her emotions and memories were getting the better of her.

Catalina was sad. Sad that Anne could even think that she would be anything like Henry. She understood the feeling though, the irrational fear of someone. Henry had ruined any chance of true normalcy between them. 

Suddenly she looked down at her hands. Anne had reached over and grabbed one of them. Catalina smiled softly at this sign of affection. She stopped and pulled Anne gently toward her. Anne had tears streaming down her face.

_“I’m sorry.”_

Catalina gasped at this. “Don’t be sorry angel. I know. It’s okay, I know.” She whispered, holding the back of Anne’s head while she cried into her shoulder.

“I love you, I love you, _I love you_ , _I love you_.” Anne sobbed.

They stayed like that for a moment. Holding each other tightly. Eventually Anne pulled away.

With a sniff she said “ We have to get ready for our flight. I refuse to let him ruin this for us”

Catalina laughed weakly, her own waterworks slowing down. “Let’s go.” She said. 

She held out her hand. Anne stared at for a moment before looking back up at Catalina. With a pout she asked. “ _Carry me_?” Catalina stared at her with a soft smile playing on her lips. She moved quickly and picked Anne up. She carried her bridal style back to their hotel room, Anne nuzzling herself into Catalina’s neck the entire way.

Once they arrived at their room Catalina reluctantly put Anne down and unlocked the room. 

_____

“Okay I’m establishing some _boundaries_ for this flight since _apparently_ you have no issues with public sex.”

Catalina burst into giggles at Anne’s demand.

“We are not getting separated like last time because we are too loud, you hear me?”

Catalina rolled her eyes, but nodded in agreement. Anne narrowed her eyes at Catalina, ensuring that Catalina was serious. After a moment or two Anne relented, her smile returning full force.

Catalina grinned at the sight of her Anne. Being all scattered and stuff.

(Oh yeah, she was currently looking for her phone that she accidentally dropped in the _trash can_.After she retrieved her phone, Anne ran to catch up with Catalina who was shaking her head and retaining laughter.)

“Okay so our flight leaves in about an hour, so where do you want to eat?”

“Uh, I don’t know, you pick.”

“Anne you know that I don’t care.”

“So just pick one.”

“Yes, but _you_ care. So you pick so we don’t go to a place that you won’t eat at.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Fine, _there_.”

“.....”

“Not there.”

“ _See_?!”

“Alright I’ll pick one. How about there?”

“Perfect let’s go.”

They ate quickly, then made a stop at Starbucks for coffee.

Catalina specifically made sure to get Anne hot chocolate.

And then told her it was a mocha.

Because the airport didn’t deserve to deal with caffeinated Anne.

They sat down near their gate and sipped their coffee (and pretend coffee). Anne was leaning on Catalina and reading her phone along with Catalina. They were reading an article, some random article when at the same time they gasped.

They’d read the same part at the same time.

It was absurdly sweet to both of them, and they kissed quickly after it and then continued to read. About 15 minutes later Anne got up and disposed of her cup, when she came back Catalina had finished. But before she could get up, Anne plucked it from her grasp and threw it away for her. When she returned Catalina cooed at Anne lovingly, “Thank you angel.”

Anne flushed in response to this, and then leaned down and kissed Catalina.

They continued to read until their gate opened.

Catalina had taken Anne’s ticket beforehand, knowing full well that she’d lose it. But she didn’t have to tell Anne that, she was currently freaking out because she’d ‘lost’ her ticket.

Catalina didn’t even make it 30 seconds. She burst into giggles and Anne looked up. She saw annoyance pass through her features.

“That’s so mean.” Anne huffed.

Catalina stepped forward and brought Anne closer. “I’m sorry angel. Forgive me?” Anne scowled at her, then brightened her face into a smile.

“You’re forgiven, but don’t do that next time.”

Catalina nodded seriously.

“Entradas?” the attendant asked

_(Tickets?)_

Catalina gave both of them out and gave it to her. The attendant smiled and returned them to her.

“Gracias.”

_(Thank you.)_

Catalina nodded in response, then turned and gestured for Anne to go first.

They trekked to their seats. Catalina with ease put her suitcase up in the compartment, then with a smile helped Anne (who was struggling, but refusing to admit it.) Then a woman came by and attempted to put hers up.

“Puedes ayudarme por favor?” She asked politely.

_(Can you help me please?)_

Catalina had been putting Anne’s up at the time, so Anne attempted to help the woman. When she tried to pick up the bag she couldn’t get it off the floor.

“Lo siento, no sabía que traías pesas contigo.” Anne stated, earning a laugh from the woman.

_(I’m sorry, I didn’t know you brought weights with you.)_

Then Catalina turned around and just - _picked it up_ like it weighed nothing.

“Que….”

_(What the….)_

Anne stared in shock as Catalina put the bag up with ease. When she nodded to the woman, she turned towards Anne who was still gaping like a fish.

“What?”

_Ah, we’re speaking in English now._

“Don’t ‘what’ me, how did you lift that?”

“Some of us aren’t weaklings.”

Anne gasped in mock offense.”You take that back.” Catalina smirked, “Make me.” They both glared at each other challengingly then burst into giggles. A man who was sitting in front of them muttered - 

“Los ingleses son muy raros.”

_(English people are so weird.)_

Catalina and Anne looked at each other in humor with wide eyes. Then they both moved to sit down.

_______

It was annoying.

The way Catalina knew that Anne was going to lose control.

She’d been teasing her the entire plane ride, and Anne was dangerously close to dragging Catalina into the bathroom. But she was reminded about the demand that _she_ had made.

Like she said,

It was annoying.

Catalina got up, when Anne frowned in question she whispered, “Going to the bathroom.” Anne nodded.

She waited for Catalina to come back. When she did, Anne smiled at her.

_Fuck it._

Anne decided that she would take matters into her own hands.

It started small. She would brush her hands up and down Catalina’s arm until goosebumps formed, and then she would stop. Then it escalated to placing her hand on Catalina’s thigh and slowly inching her way up. Then removing it the moment Catalina looks down, causing her to think that she’d been imagining it.

Anne knew that this could only end in disaster, but she couldn’t stop herself from continuing.

Then Anne looked over at Catalina, noting the discomfort on her face. With a smirk she asked, “Are you alright Lina?” When she looked over, Anne feigned innocence. “Yes, I’m fine Annie.” Catalina gritted out.

_Mistake_.

Anne then continued her antics, except she stopped removing her hand when Catalina looked down. After a minute or two of this, Anne stood up.

“Going to the bathroom.”

The look Catalina gave her could only be described as a - ‘ _bitch please_ ’ - look. With a cocky smile Anne moved to the bathroom.

She waited a few moments before hearing a knock. When she opened the door she found Catalina glaring at with flushed cheeks. Anne grinned and yanked her in the bathroom.

Have you ever been in an airplane bathroom? Yes? Then you know just how small they are, so it was a tight fit. 

Catalina and Anne were pressed against each other, and Anne smiled victoriously at this.

“Weren’t _you_ the one who told me not to do this?”

“Weren’t you the one who’s been teasing me almost the _entire_ time?”

Catalina stared at her for a moment before kissing her desperately. Which Anne took as a win. Anne clutched Catalina’s shirt tightly as they kissed. Catalina slips her tongue into Anne’s mouth, causing her to whimper.

“Shh, there are people right outside.” Catalina whispered into Anne’s ear, pressing a long kiss to her mouth as she moaned. Reaching down Catalina slowly pulled down Anne’s shorts, grinning when Anne jerked her hips forward.

Catalina continued to assault Anne’s neck with kisses while teasing her. Anne hissed when Catalia went over a hickey and bit it again, only causing it to darken. Catalina slowly put a finger into Anne’s heat, Anne whimpering in pleasure as she moved. Catalina added another finger, perhaps at an even slower pace.

Anne writhed in Catalina’s grasp, and Catalina whispered harshly “If you don’t keep still I will go back to my seat.” With a gasp, Anne stilled her movements. Catalina kept her fingers still, much to Anne’s displeasure.

Anne pressed her lips to Catalina’s ear and begged, “ _Please_ , just - just - just _fuck_ me for god’s sake!”

Catalina stood absolutely still for a moment, shocked by what Anne said. Then she pulled her lips away from Anne’s neck and made eye contact with her. Anne stared defiantly back at her, unapologetic.

(Okay so, Alice in Wonderland, the Cheshire Cat and his smile. Catalina gave a smile that was shockingly close to that, and Anne was all for it. _Anyways_.)

Catalina roughly began to pump her fingers in and out of Anne, causing her to cry out in surprise. Catalina shushed her again as she moved quickly.

Anne, as Catalina previously suspected, had a public sex kink.

It made everything a lot more intense.

They had only just started and Anne was already close, and Catalina fucking knew it. Catalina stopped dead once Anne was on the edge. Anne glared at her and growled, “Why the fuck’d you stop?” And for a moment Catalina thought about resuming, but Anne looked so….. hungry. She’s never seen that look on her face before. And Catalina, against her better judgment, denied Anne her orgasm.

She remembered the punishment Anne gave her last time she did that, and was completely willing to risk it.

She pulled away completely (well as far as she could, they were in an airplane bathroom there’s only so far you can go) Anne looked like she was going to tear Catalina apart, and it was mildly annoying that Catalina was turned on by Anne’s anger.

With a grin Catalina, turned and reached for the door handle. A gasp sounded behind her and then she was being tugged back. 

Anne was a lot stronger than she looked it turns out.

Catalina almost let out a scream, of either pain or pleasure, she’s not entirely sure which one.

Anne kept her grip firm in Catalina’s hair, relishing the pleased whimpers escaping her mouth. “You aren’t going anywhere, _Catherine_.”

Catalina never had such a positive response to her English name. 

“You are going to finish _me_ , and then maybe - _maybe_ \- I’ll do _you_.” Anne growled angrily, and Catalina nodded jerkily in response.

Anne let go of Catalina after a moment or two. Catalina moved to resume her previous actions, a little desperate to ensure that she wouldn’t be left to deal with herself.

Cause that would kind of suck.

Catalina pumped quickly, and Anne had her mouth on Catalina’s shoulder to muffle her loud moans as Catalina brought her back to her orgasm. It seemed to arrive quicker than before, almost as if Catalina denying it before made it all the more pleasurable.

She screamed into Catalina’s shoulder as she came, but Catalina, in her desperation, continued to pump in and out. Anne reached another orgasm.

Then another.

Anne trembled in Catalina’s arms and then pulled back.

Much to Catalina’s dismay, Anne pulled her shorts back up and then moved to leave.

“ _But_ \- ”

“I said I might, not I will.” Anne interrupted with a smirk.

And then she left Catalina in that _god damned_ airplane bathroom, to deal with herself.

  
She was right, it fucking _sucked_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I have ever written.  
> 2,537 words.


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this one, as I'm sure you can tell I'm losing interest in this fic, but I'm determined to finish.
> 
> It's pretty short too, sooooo yeah.
> 
> I'll keep updating, just a lot slower than I used too.

_Anne missed France._

But Catalina was focused on other things.

Did you know that being denied an orgasm kind of sucked?

_No_?

_Yes_?

Well she certainly did, and honestly? Wasn’t a fan of the experience.

  
  


If you want to know the full details read her yelp review, she gave it half a star.

  
  


Back to Anne,

Anne was skipping happily, completely aware of Catalina’s discomfort and seemingly enjoying it. 

Which was kind of rude.

Catalina continued to walk slowly behind her, a tortured look plastered on her face.

She was clearly not having a good time.

Anne stopped dead in her tracks, almost causing Catalina to run right into her, but she luckily stopped just in time.

“What?”

“If you start smiling, and stop sulking, when we get to the hotel you won’t have to wait any longer. But you have to stop pouting.”

“I’m not pouting.”

“ _Catherine_.”

“Alright, you promise?”

“Yes.”

“Fine.”

Catalina put a smile on her face, and Anne studied it.

“A little less sarcastic and we’re good.”

And then she turned around and continued to skip to a random destination, that was definitely not the hotel.

_Bitch_.

_______

When they finally did get to the hotel, Anne kept true to her word.

Catalina , for the first time in hours, didn’t feel like wailing like a wounded cat and clawing something to pieces in a fit of rage.

Anne noticed this difference and made a mental note to herself.

_‘Don’t leave Catherine worked up for too long, she might get arrested for assault’_

Because, oh yeah, she legitimately almost attacked a guy in the street who said something about Anne looking pretty.

He hadn’t even moved towards Anne when Catalina lunged.

At the moment Catalina had her arms wrapped around Anne possessively, and was making a continuous stream of content noises that sounded an awful lot like purring. Anne laughed and snuggled closer to her, “We really need to eat.”

“ _No_.”

“We’re doing this again? I don’t like being the adult in the situation Lina, you know this.”

Catalina didn’t respond, instead opting to tighten her arms around Anne, successfully destroying any chance of her getting out of bed.

“ _Catherine_.”

“ _Nooooooo_.” She whined again this time pressing her face into Anne’s neck.

“Food is important, we need to eat.”

‘We’ll do it later.”

“No, we need to eat _now_.”

“ _Nope_.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“We’ll eat later, right now _cuddles_.”

“You know this is a complete turn around from when we were dating.”

“Had to keep my brat tendencies to a minimum, to ensure you’d marry me.”

“And?”

“And because there’s only room for one brat when you’re dating. But when you’re _married_ , both of you can be brats.”

“Can’t even right now.”

_______

Anne did eventually convince Catalina to go downstairs and eat.

_Eventually_.

Catalina happily ate her salad while Anne shook her head.

“I told you.”

“Whatever, eat your sandwich.”

“I swear, you have a personality disorder or something.”

“You’re stuck with me now.”

“You’re right, I’m too broke to file for divorce.”

“You know I’d take every penny from you, what little you have. What’s in your savings account?”

“The minimum of $20.”

“Yeah, what I thought.”

Anne internally breathed a sigh of relief that Catalina didn’t freak out over the divorce joke, she hadn’t even thought about it until she’d already said it. The consequences could’ve been astronomical.

“Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose?”

_(Is there anything else you need?)_

“Non, merci.”

_(No, thank you.)_

Catalina watched the exchange in confusion.

“Don’t like how it feels do you?”  
  


“Oh shut up.”

_________

“Peux-tu me montrer le chemin du Marriott?”

“Can you…..”

“Show.”

“Can you show me the way to the Marriott?”

“Yes, Salle de bains”

“What?”

“Bathroom.”

“That can’t be right.”

“Hey, I didn’t create this language.”

“Hôpital.”

“That’s easy, hospital.”

“Good, je t'aime.”

“I love you too, Angel.”

________

“Bonne nuit.”

“Goodnight?”

“Yep, ah - ah - ah, forgetting something?”

“Um…”

“Seriously?”

“Oh! Sorry Angel.”

“Hmmm.”

Catalina leaned over and kissed Anne with a smile. Anne cupped her hands on Catalina's cheeks, scratching lightly like she always did.

“Je t’aime.”

“Je t'aime aussi.”

“Damn straight.”

“What?”

“Nothing, go to bed.”


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sightseeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super short, but this is supposed to be a smut fic, so fluff chapters are gonna be short. And I've lost motivation for this fic sooooooo

They were working on it.

_ And by it, she means Catherine’s French. _

As they walked through the serene streets of France Catherine pointed at things and attempted to say them in French. Then Anne would gently correct her, because Catherine was terrible at French.

This was already established, but she felt the need to reiterate this fact.

Obviously they went to the Eiffel Tower first. Because that’s what Paris was famous for, and if you didn’t know that already, go home. Anne insisted that they climb to the top instead of taking the elevator, because why not do extreme amounts of exercise after doing none for about 510 years.

Why not?

At least about halfway through Anne seemed to realize her terrible, terrible mistake so Catherine was able to say  _ ‘I told you so’ _ for the rest of the tortuous journey. Once they finally reached the second floor, Catherine dragged Anne to the lift, so they could get up to the top quicker.

“We are not walking down.”

“I can whole heartedly agree, and don’t you dare fucking say it.”

“Say what? I told you so? I did though, didn’t I?”

“Thanks for your support.”

“Anytime.”

The view was absolutely breathtaking, Catherine instantly whipped her phone out and snapped a photo. Then turned her screen to the awe struck Anne who was staring out at Paris. Catherine grinned and took a picture of her wife. Anne turned around at this, then pouted.

“Don’t take pictures of me!

“No, I like taking pictures of my wife! I’m setting this as my lockscreen.”

“Don’t you dare!”

___________

The Louvre Museum was not as interesting as either Catherine or Anne thought it would be. The interesting triangle shape was the best thing about this place. For once Catherine wasn’t interested in what it had to offer. So they took a picture and quickly left.

___________

They both solidly decided to avoid Notre Dame for religious reasons. They had their fair share of arguments over religion and they didn’t want to deal with that on their honeymoon.

___________

Arc de Tromphe was short, but interesting. They stood on the outside, took a picture, learned about it then left.

___________

By the end of the day Anne was completely exhausted. But not tired enough to stop correcting Catherine’s atrocious French.

(The bitch.)

Catherine laughed as Anne stumbled and sat on the sidewalk, completely tired and so done with walking. Catherine pulled her up, then picked her up and carried her to the hotel.

Once they finally got to the hotel Catherine sat her down on the bed. Anne whined and flopped her arms around, demanding attention.

“Pajamas.”

Catherine rolled her eyes, and rifled through the drawers looking for Anne’s pajamas. When she could find any she moved over to her own drawer and picked out an oversized shirt for her to wear. (She found that she rather liked Anne in her shirts, very adorable, and helped calm the raging possessive demon inside her.)

Catherine struggled to change Anne, due to the fact that she refused to get up. Catherine herself got changed and slipped into bed after helping Anne under the covers. Catherine wrapped her arms around Anne, pulling her closer.

_ “Goodnight Angel.” _

Anne hummed and snuggled closer to Catherine, content to simply be close to her, to feel her warmth and heartbeat under her ear.

_“Goodnight Baby.”_ She whispered in response.

They both fell asleep with smiles on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SHORT I KNOW


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J E A L O U S
> 
> The smut is back, now get ready for another month long wait for the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, not my best work

The next day is spent inside the hotel.

Both of them too sore to get up, at least not until later when Anne announces that they’re going to an opening of a lesbian bar because why not?

The reason not is because Catalina knows, she knows she’s going to get in a fight with someone, because someone always has to hit on Anne. And as previously mentioned she has jealousy issues.

This should go terribly.

__________

The one perk of this outing is Anne is dressed in a very tight and provocative dress.

Catalina almost drags her back to bed right then and there for multiple reasons.

Reason 1, her wife looks amazing in that dress and Catalina is already turned on by the fact that she knows that she’s going to be the one taking it off.

Reason 2, she also knows that anyone with eyes will be able to see how great she looks in that dress, which means she will have to stomp down the urge to blind everyone who hits on her. Which should be the entirety of the bar.

Catalina tries to convince Anne to stay, and she almost does, but Anne’s resolve is steel.

“Come on, it won’t be that bad!”

_ Lies _ .

___________

For a moment Catalina genuinely believes that things will be fine.

They’re dancing, against each other (she won’t lie), and are having fun. Anne grins in delight at Catalina’s joy, and offers to get them drinks.

Catalina foolishly accepts this offer, forgetting that her wife is probably the hottest woman in the room.

This quickly resurfaces once Catalina realizes it’s been 15 minutes, and Anne hasn’t come back. Catalina wades her way through the crowd of most likely horny women, to the bar. Where she finds a woman, flirting with Anne.

Catalina is used to men hitting on Anne, and when it is men it’s easier for Catalina to control herself. Because she knows that Anne isn’t attracted to man (marrying a fat, egotistical one will do that to you, and said man beheaded her soooo), but since it’s a woman this time, Catalina isn’t able to keep herself in check.

No, instead she stands there a few moments, trying to stop her jaw from locking.

Trying to stop herself from going over there and committing a crime against someone who probably doesn’t know better.

Trying to stop hereself from becoming publicly indecent just to get this woman to fuck off.

She doesn’t entirely succeed.

Her jaw does lock,but she doesn’t assault the woman. Instead she walks over to them.

Anne is trying to get the woman to leave her alone, (and if Catalina didn’t mishear her she was talking about how she doesn’t know what she’s getting into and that her partner might actually kill her. She’s not wrong there.) but Catalina is already there. When Anne see’s her, her face splits into two very different emotions.

Relief.

And can only be explained as  _ oh shit _ .

Catalina doesn’t attempt French, she doesn’t want to embarrass herself, so she just speaks English.

“There you are babygirl, I’ve been looking for you!”

“I wasn’t flirting with her, she won’t go away!”

“Qui est-ce? Peu importe, je suis ouvert à un trio.”

_ (Who’s this? Doesn’t matter, I’m open to a threesome.) _

Anne blinks at the woman, clearly disoriented and Catalina kind of wants to know what she said. But she also knows that it’ll probably piss her off, so she doesn’t ask.

“Pour la dernière fois, je suis marié. Voici ma femme, Catalina.”

_ (For the last time, I’m married. This is my wife, Catalina.) _

“Ah, alors je suis définitivement ouvert à cela.”

_ (Ah, then I’m definitely open to it.) _

“Lina, we need to leave.”

“What is she saying to you?”

“I don’t want you to commit murder, so we’ll save that for later.”

“Nous ne sommes pas intéressés.”

_ (We aren’t interested.) _

“Ta perte.”

_ (Your loss.) _

The woman shrugged, and then moved to prey on some other girl. Catalina turned to Anne, opening her mouth to ask what just happened, but Anne was already back at the bar.

“Deux tournevis, s'il vous plaît.”

_ (Two screwdrivers, please.) _

“What’d you order?”

“Screwdrivers.”

“Why?”

“Don’t wanna be too hungover tomorrow do we?”

“What are we doing tomorrow?”

“Hopefully each other.”

Catalina’s breath caught in her throat at that. The bartender came back with their drinks with a smile, and nodded. Anne turned and offered Catalina the alcoholic beverage that had heart healthy ingredients in it. Catalina took it, and drank almost half of it, earning a shocked look from Anne.

“Holy shit, you are gonna feel that.”

“I hope so.”

Catalina allowed Anne to drink some of hers and then dragged her back to the dance floor, this time with much more…….  _ carnal intentions _ .

Catalina made sure to keep Anne close, there’d already been one close call with assault, she didn’t want another. The jealousy demon in her head, that she’d taken to imagining as a wolf, was currently growling at every person who looked at Anne.

And to be completely real, that jealous little shit was one hundred percent Anne’s pet. At her beck and call. Anne fed that jealousy all the time, and was actually a big fan when it came out to  _ ‘play’ _ .

And by play, Catalina means when she starts a fight with someone because she doesn’t like what’s happening between them and Anne.

Catalina suddenly yanked Anne forward and kissed her roughly. Anne gasped against Catalina’s lips, and then returned the kiss with the same ferocity.

Under normal circumstances Catalina would simply take Anne back to their room before they got too far.

These were not normal circumstances.

_ Normally  _ Anne hadn’t just been hit on by someone who could actually attract her interest.

_ Normally  _ Catalina wasn’t tipsy.

_ Normally  _ they had four other people keeping them in line.

But since things were not normal tonight, Catalina decided to risk it. 

Catalina’s hands moved slowly down Anne’s body, as if memorizing every curve. As if she hadn’t already memorized every curve. Anne’s body responded to this slow movement positively.

_ Very positively. _

Catalina grinned against her lips when Anne jerked her hips forward with a whine.

“Catalina, what are you doing?”

“Something that could get us arrested.”

“You really are drunk aren’t you?”   
  


“No, I’m tipsy. And besides, you aren’t really complaining are you?”

“No, nonononono, keep going.”   
  


So she did.

Catalina looked around quickly, deciphering how drunk everyone surrounding them was. The answer? Wasted. They were all wasted, and one couple was actually dangerously teetering on the edge that Catalina and Anne had decided to fall off of.

Once Catalina was satisfied that no one would call them out, she moved her hand lower, until there was no more dress to feel. Anne put her head against Catalina’s shoulders, already shaking with anticipation.

Catalina very slowly, and deliberately moved her hand up Anne’s tight dress. She slowly curled her fingers into the waistband of her underwear, and pulled them down enough to get her fingers in all the way. She made sure the underwear wasn’t on the floor, that would be a dead giveaway to what they were doing.

“ _ Catalina _ .” Anne whined.

Catalina rubbed her fingers over Anne’s heat, earning another whine from her. Grinning, she began to kiss Anne’s neck, occasionally nipping and sucking. Just before Anne was about to start begging, Catalina slipped a finger in, wary of their setting. Anne groaned and rolled her hips against Catalina’s fingers.

Catalina waited a few moments to allow Anne to adjust before adding two more digits. Catheirne slowly pumped her fingers, at such a painfully slow pace that Anne started to squirm.

_ “Hold still, or I will stop.” _

Anne instantly stopped squirming. Catalina smirked as Anne started to rock her hips in sync to her fingers. She sped up, earning a pleased moan from Anne. As Anne’s breathing became heavy and fast, Catalina continued to pump her fingers.

“C - Close, I need - I need -”

_ “Not yet.” _

Anne whimpered, begging to be allowed to orgasm. Catalina ignored these pleas and moved faster, enjoying the sounds spilling from her lovers mouth. Anne cried out (somehow no one knew what they were doing, which was really alarming to Catalina, but also a good thing) when Catalina curled her fingers.

“Right there! Please - I -  _ oh _ !”

Anne’s walls clenched around Catalina’s fingers, and Catalina leaned to Anne’s ear an whispered -

_ “Go ahead.” _

Anne screamed into Catalina’s shoulder as she came, her body jerking. Once she came down from her high, Catalina eased out of her, licking her fingers immediately.

“Come on, we’re going back to the hotel.”

Anne didn’t argue with that.

______________

When they reached their room Catalina pinned Anne against the door, her lips already locked on her neck. She growled when Anne tried to flip them around, effectively stopping Anne in her tracks.

Catalina tugged on Anne’s dress.

“ _ Off _ .” She growled.

Anne instantly compiled with the demand, unzipping her dress as much as she could, then asking Catalina to help her. Catalina tugged the dress of Anne, then stopped in awe.

Anne was wearing a yellow lingerie set.

Catalina gasped before slowly reaching a hand out to trace the set.

“Is this - _ Is this for me? _ ”

Anne pressed herself into Catalina, grinning in delight at her response. Anne wrapped her arms around Catalina, then purred into her ear -

“ _ Do you like it? _ I know yellow’s your favorite color so -”

Catalina smashed her lips against Annes, in a desperate act of lust. Catalina picked Anne up by her thighs and pinned her against the wall next to their bed. Catalina wasted no time in pushing her fingers inside of Anne, grinning when she moaned loudly.

Catalina pumped quickly, delighted by the way Anne was grinding against her fingers. As Anne continued to ride Catalina’s fingers, Cataline worked on Anne’s neck more. Anne’s fingers dug into Catalina’s shoulder, a reminder of sorts that she was still dressed. Catalina briefly slipped her fingers out, and forced Anne to use her legs alone to hold her up as she undressed.

Returning to her previous position, Catalina roughly pumped her fingers in and out, enjoying Anne’s cries of pleasure.

Anne screamed when once again Catalina found her sweet spot.

“M - more.”

“You want more?”

“Y - yes.”

Cataline added a fourth and final finger, and Anne shrieked in pleasure. Catalina pumped at a fast pace until Anne let out a scream and came on her fingers. Catalina slowed her fingers, then slipped out of Anne, earning a whine from her.

Catalina offered her fingers to Anne, and she instantly put her mouth on them and cleaned them. Cataline picked her up and carried her to bed.

“I should make you jealous more often.” Anne whispered lazily, while carding her fingers through Catalina’s hair.

“Wouldn’t recommend that, you don’t know what goes on in my head when I’m jealous.”

“Murderous thoughts?”

“Nevermind, yes you do.”

Anne laughed quietly, and snuggled closer to Catalina.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW HOW ELSE TO END THE CHAPTERS ALRIGHT? I KNOW IT'S REPETITIVE, BACK OFF.


	11. Day 11

“Okay, so turn left up here.”

  
“Alright.”

  
“Then keep going until you reach the second intersection.”

“Okay.”

“Turn right there, and then three streets down turn left and it should be on the right.”

“Okay okay.”

They were driving to an antique store and the GPS wasn’t talking so Anne had to tell Catalina where to go. With minimal arguments, and maximum bickering they drove through the streets of Paris, determined to get to where they wanted to go.

Catalina pulled into the parking space and let out a huff. 

“We made it.”

“Why are there so many streets named the same?”

“So they know who’s a tourist, and who’s not so they know who to laugh at.”

  
“Yeah, I’m sure they’re laughing real  _ fucking  _ hard right now.”

They stumbled out of the car and instantly folded into one another. Catalina’s arm going around Anne’s waist and pulling her as close as possible without hindering her ability to walk. They walked into the shop, the bell ringing to let the owner know they were there and browsed for a few minutes.

An old lady (why were antique shop store owners always old ladys?) practically appeared out of thin air and scared them half to death when asking if they were looking for anything in particular.

“No, well actually I was wondering if you had anything from the Tudor era?”

“Why yes! We have some things from the Seymours  _ and  _ the Boleyn’s. We have an entire section dedicated to them, right this way.”

Anne followed her hurriedly, excited yet also afraid.

“And here we have some of Jane Seymour's dress collection, rather simple, but still worth every penny. And ah, Anne Boleyn’s extensive jewels, including her original rose choker with matching earrings.”

Anne stared at the rose set in awe, and Catalina had to get them.

She had to.

“How much?”

A lot, Catalina almost had a heart attack, but she coughed up the money. Anne looked at her in surprise.

“You didn’t have to do that….”

  
“I know, but you clearly loved those earrings, I can’t believe she has all of that and no one knows about it…….”

  
“I don’t even know, but I’m glad they were there……… thank you  _ baby _ .”

  
“Of course.”

As they drove back to the hotel Anne was happily humming and looking at her old set. Occasionally she’d glance at Catalina, something in her eyes, but before Catalina could be totally irresponsible and look at her she’d be looking at her set again.

Anne attached herself to Catalina as soon as they exited the car, she was grinning up at her, and Catalina kissed her head sweetly. When they entered their room Anne darted off to put her set in her bag so she wouldn’t forget it.

Catalina came in and crawled on the bed and cuddled with Anne, watching t.v. 

After about an hour Anne sat up and turned the t.v off suddenly, causing Catalina to start in surprise. She turned to Anne, about to ask why she was suddenly disinterested in the t.v, when Anne kissed her.

Catalina immediately closed her eyes and kissed back bringing her hands to Anne’s waist. Somehow, when they pulled apart Anne was in Catalina’s lap straddling her.

“What was that for?” She asked breathlessly, slightly leaning in further for another kiss.

“Just felt like thanking you again.”

Anne kissed Catalina slowly, and smiled when Catalina swiped a tongue over her bottom lip. She happily opened her mouth and returned the favor as well. They pulled away again, breathing heavily. 

Catalina’s eyes were hooded, and Anne rolled her hips.

“Let me thank you  _ baby _ .” Anne said seductively.

Catalina shuddered from underneath her and nodded her head slightly, Anne pounced again, now kissing Catalina roughly and needily. She demanded that all of Catalina’s attention be on her, and Catalina was more than willing to do so.

Anne’s hands slipped underneath Catalina’s shirt and scratched her stomach lightly, and grinned at Catalina’s whimper. Suddenly, Anne pushed Catalina down harshly, a growl forming in her throat.

_ “I am in charge this time.” _

Catalina stared up at her wife in awe (and excitement, but we don’t talk about that) as she took her shirt off and ran a hand through her hair. Anne stood for a moment, taking her pants off as well before beginning to undress Catalina.

She slowly looped her hands in the belt holes of Catalina’s jeans and tugged down harshly, causing her to gasp. Anne smirked when Catalina lifted her hips, and tore the jeans off of her body. Then she unbuttoned her shirt, at the slowest pace possible because she remembered how much she liked worked up Catalina.

Once the shirt finally (finally) was slipped off Anne raked her eyes over her body and grinned. She slipped a hand into Catalina’s underwear and traced her heat, eyes darkening once feeling how wet she already was.

“ _ Look at you _ , squirming underneath me, practically  _ dripping _ , did I do that?” Anne asked.

Catalina bit her lip and nodded, but Anne didn’t like that.

“ _ Use your words _ .” She growled.

“Y - Yes! You d - did this to me!” Catalina ended the sentence with a whimper.

Anne grinned, knowing full well what would happen when she said the next few words.

_ “Good girl.” _

Immediate gasp, she hadn’t even touched her yet, and Anne could tell that if she kept it up Catalina would orgasm.

Anne got off of Catalina, who was very dismayed.

Anne walked over to the desk and dragged the chair out to the open part of the room.

_ “Sit.” _

Catalina hesitantly stood, still aching for Anne. She walked over and sat in the chair.

“There are going to be rules -”

  
Catalina perked up immediately, sensing the kink she’d probably drunkenly informed her of.

“-  _ one _ , you are  _ not  _ to touch me unless given specific permission, normally I would have ties, but we’ll use pure will alone, if you do touch me without permission I’ll leave you, understand?”

Catalina nodded fastly.

“ _ Two _ , you will not hold back any noises, I want to hear all those sounds that pretty little mouth of yours makes when I  _ fuck  _ you, ok?”

Nod.

“Three, I am in charge, if you try to take charge in a time where I haven’t asked for it I will not have sex with you for at least a month, clear?”

  
“Y - Yes!”

Anne smiled and then climbed back onto Catalina’s lap, she took her underwear off in one go and grinned at her. While still on her lap she pushed a finger in her and smirked at the groan that escaped Catalina’s mouth.

Anne moved at a devastatingly slow pace, getting wetter at every beg and whine that slipped from her wife’s mouth. She added two more digits, slightly accelerating her pace. Catalina bucked her hips upwards when Anne curled her fingers in just the right spot.

“A - Ah! Right there - fuck - yes!”

Anne started leaving lovebites all over Catalina’s neck, shoulders, and chest, marking her as taken for everyone to see. Anne slipped in another finger, suddenly pumping fast. Catalina let out multiple cuss words before -

_ “Harder please!” _

Holy fuck did that turn Anne on.

Anne complied, pushing into her harder, and reaching deeper and deeper. Anne pushed her fingers into her g-spot until she came with a scream, but Anne wasn’t done with her yet.

Oh no, she had a  _ long  _ way to go.

Anne slipped her fingers out and offered them to Catalina, who took them in her mouth without hesitation. Once clean, Anne slid off of Catalina and onto her knees. She jerked Catalina’s legs apart and licked her lips.

Anne licked Catalina’s heat lightly, causing her gasp. Then Anne pushed her tongue in, exploring her folds. She lapped slowly at first, but then sped up suddenly, wanting to hear more from her wife. 

“ _ Fuck _ !”

Anne grinned against her heat, and gripped her thighs. She pulled her closer to the edge and lapped further into her heat, relishing in the loud moans sounding from above her. Catalina’s hips started to rock against her tongue and Anne slipped in three fingers before removing her tongue.

“You can hold my hair.”

  
Immediately one of Catalina’s hands flew to wind themselves in Anne’s hair. Anne slipped her tongue back in, but decided to leave the three fingers where they were and pumped roughly. Anne curled her fingers, grazing her sweet spot before finally pushing into it.

Catalina begged for Anne to go faster, or harder, or anything more than what she already was, but Anne refused. After a few minutes of Catalina’s cries she came, violently.

Anne pulled away and stood, she walked away from Catalina. She looked in the mirror, pretending to be checking to see if her lipstick had smeared. She grabbed a wipe and cleared her face of all makeup before sighing.

“You can touch.”

Just as she turned around Catalina was on her, pinning her to the desk. Anne groaned when Catalina impatiently tugged her underwear down and slid a knee in between her legs to keep her from rubbing her thighs together.

Anne stared at Catalina, a sultry look in her eye. Catalina picked Anne up by her thighs, and Anne wrapped her legs around her waist. She slammed her against the wall and hungrily kissed her.

Catalina suddenly pushed two fingers in, smirking at the delighted moan that escaped Anne’s mouth. She started to desperately grind against her fingers.

“ _ M - More _ .” Anne begged.

“You want more babygirl?”

“ _ Yes _ !”

Catalina easily added another two fingers and pumped as fast as she could, wanting Anne to feel as good as she had only a few minutes ago.

“I - I’m gonna -”

But before she could even finish that sentence she screamed loudly and convulsed on Catalina’s fingers. Catalina didn’t stop, pressing forward and pushed deeper, and deeper into Anne, enjoying her wails and how warm she was.

“Does that feel good?” Catalina cooed in her ear.

“ _ Yes _ ! Please don’t stop!”

Anne was violently riding Catalina’s fingers, trying to get as much friction as she could. Everytime she slammed into her fingers she yelled Catalina’s name, and Catalina would push harder. Anne came again, and Catalina slowed down as she rode her high before slipping her fingers out all together.

Anne panted and Catalina carried her back to the bed before collapsing next to her.

“ _ Fuck _ , you did all that because I bought you earrings?”

Anne laughed loudly before sitting up. She crawled on top of Catalina and hovered over her, a grin set in place at how her hands immediately flew to her hips and gripped them possessively. She once again straddled her heated wife with a smirk.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

“Oh thank god.”


	12. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne has a breakdown,
> 
> no smut

Anne didn’t know what to do.

Neither did Catalina.

They saw the sights, shopped for antiques, and they had long gotten gifts for the queens.

What was there left to do?

That was when someone told Anne that they were doing a haunted house (in the middle of June, but okay, you do you bro) They didn’t have anything else to do right? So why not?

Who cares if both of you are  _ terrified _ of horror movies.

_ Who cares. _

It totally won’t affect you at all.

Because it’s not a common thing for people to go as the  _ headless _ horseman, or to get drunk and talk about how they’re long term boyfriend  _ cheated _ on them and  _ left _ them.

Totally won’t affect them.

_ T o t a l l y _

_______________

Anne was not in the bathroom reenacting Be More Chill while Catalina aimlessly searched for her out there while narrowly avoiding sore subjects.

_ Nope _ .

No tears, or beer, or damage to the bathtub was happening in there.

(Wine?  _ Yes _ . The walls?  _ Yes _ . Was she lying about the tears?  _ Yes _ .)

Three people in the first ten minutes showed up as the headless horseman, or did something that was close enough to a  _ beheading _ that Anne had a  _ breakdown _ .

One person actually came  _ as _ Anne Boleyn.

So Anne was locked in the bathroom.

She faintly heard Catalina call her name, and she burrowed herself further into the wall. She whimpered, knowing she was about to have another mental breakdown, and it was going to be far  _ less  _ pretty, and far  _ more  _ public than the first considering people were starting to knock, and bang on the door.

This actually caused Anne to laugh briefly, due to the serious mirroring of Michael In the Bathroom that was going on.

But then she was back to hysterical, splashing water on her face to calm herself down. Eventually she was calm enough to leave the bathroom, and search for Catalina.

The moment she was back in the loud space, visually and orally ( _ no _ sex jokes), Anne immediately wanted to go back to the bathroom. Instead she ventured out into the crowd, calling Catalina’s name.

A few people bumped into her, and Anne was starting to feel dizzy, she wanted to go back to the hotel. She wanted  _ Catalina _ .

Where was Catalina?

Suddenly someone had accidentally spilled their drink on Anne, and people were  _ too close _ , and the music was  _ too loud _ , and the lights were  _ too bright _ , and Catalina _ wasn’t there _ .

Anne started to cry, overwhelmed by everything, and before she knew it, she’d darted out of the house and collapsed on the curb.

She started to rock, whimpering, and praying that Catalina showed up and saved her like she  _ always  _ did.

Anne ended up sitting out there on the curb for an hour, as Catalina searched everywhere in the house for her, becoming  _ hysterical  _ as she couldn’t find her.

She left the house, panic in her eyes before seeing her wife curled up in a ball on the side of the road, crying her eyes out.

“ _ Angel _ .” She whispered before she started running to her.

She kneeled beside her, “Angel?”

Anne whimpered before looking up at Catalina, she let out a wail before she launched into her arms. 

“C -  _ Catalina _ .” She sobbed into her neck.

“Oh Angel, it’s alright. Shh, it’s okay.” Catalina soothed, stroking her hair softly.

Anne whimpered, clutching her shirt tightly, “ _ Don’t let go _ .” She begged.

Catalina picked her up, and carried her to the car, soothing her the entire way.

“Let’s go to the hotel okay?”

Anne sniffled and nodded. Catalina placed her in the passenger seat, brushing her hair gently out of her face. She then jogged to the other side of the car. She drove back to the hotel as fast as she possibly could, only using one hand to drive and the other combing through her hair.

“It’s okay angel, we’re almost there.”

They finally arrived at the hotel and Catalina rushed to get Anne back to their room.

She set Anne down on the bed and she changed her into one of her own shirts, the Rhianna one that Anne  _ loved  _ to steal. Catalina changed into her own pajamas before she slipped into bed with Anne, holding her close.

“It’s okay Angel, hold onto me, as tight as you want.” Catalina said.

Anne rolled over and latched onto Catalina, already calming down in her shirt and being so close to her. 

“I  _ never  _ want to do that again.”

  
“We never will, I swear  _ mi amora _ .” Catalina assured.

Anne burrowed herself further into her wife, beginning to fall asleep. Catalina continued to coo soothing phrases in her ear, trying to lull her to sleep, until suddenly Anne’s breathing had evened and she was happily surrounded by Catalina.

“ _ I’ll protect you _ .” Catalina whispered to herself, vowing to make it true.

And then she fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> T E R R I B L E S M U T


End file.
